


call me on my cellphone

by luckybarton



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Interdimensional Texting, Memes, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton
Summary: I just saw Into The Spiderverse. The most sensible course of action seemed to be to write a texting fic, so I did that.Also, Ao3 supports emoji now and I needed to take advantage of that.





	call me on my cellphone

Miles added 5 people to the group chat 

Miles: hey!  
Miles: so I saw I still had you guys in Messenger and like I thought that maybe you might see this text? like there was some weird chance it would work and stuff and like idk there is no way it will but it was worth the try

Gwen: miles what the fuck

Miles: t h e z u c c t r a n s c e n d s  
Gwen: ok but seriously how does this work I don't get it 

Miles: messages are a relative concept?

Gwen: nice try.

 

Peter B. Parker: How did you guys get into my phone?

Gwen: miles made us all add him, remember?

Peter B. Parker: I think I forgot.  
Gwen: me too  
Gwen: I don't understand, this doesn't make sense

Peter Porker: 🕷️👨🏼❗

Peter Porker: 🕷️👨🏼❗  
Peter Porker: DOES WHATEVER A 🕷️🥫

Gwen: NO  
Miles: I regret this already.

Peter B. Parker: I don't get it. I'm just seeing boxes?

Miles: THEY DON'T HAVE EMOJI IN HIS UNIVERSE  
Miles: WHAT 

Peter B. Parker: What is an emoji?

Miles: oh my god  
Miles: this explains so much

Gwen: What does it explain?

Miles: nothing, but it feels like it explains something  
Miles: you get me

Peter Porker: I get you. It makes all the sense.

Miles: Pig's with me.

Peni Parker: Hi!!! What's this?  
Gwen: Scroll up.

Peni Parker: You don't have emoji?

Peter B. Parker: WHAT IS AN EMOJI?

Miles: :)

Peter B. Parker: Dude, I asked a question, I could at least get an answer.

Miles: Like that but a picture.

Peter B. Parker: Oh. :-)

Gwen: Of course you use ones with noses.

Peter B. Parker: What's wrong with noses?

Miles: he also writes in full sentences  
Miles: not even my dad writes texts in full sentences

Peter B. Parker: :-(

Miles: okay I'll stop 

Miles: sorry Peter

Miles: this isn't going great, maybe I should close the chat?

Gwen: and destroy an interdimensional messaging device? are you serious?

Miles: Facebook, leaking your data across dimensions.  
Gwen: z u c c 

Peter B. Parker: What is going on?  
Miles: we'll fill you in.  
Gwen: No you won't

Miles: okay so it seems more likely that we won't

Peter B. Parker: D-:

Miles: was that ever actually an emote?

Peter Porker: Maybe in his dimension. 🐷


End file.
